Automobiles and like motor vehicles typically include dozens of electrical switch assemblies for controlling all manner of electrical devices in the vehicle. One type of switch which is quite common can generally be considered of the position-reactive type, wherein the particular positioning of the switch effects its actuation. For example, switches of this type can be used on trunk lids or hoods for controlling interior lights attendant to opening and closing of the associated structure. While mercury switches have typically been employed for this type of application, concern regarding the adverse impact on the environment by the highly toxic mercury is mandating that these types of switches no longer be employed.
Another type of switch which has become increasingly important for automotive use is of the socalled inertial type, wherein the switch is activated in response to acceleration which exceeds a predetermined level. Switches of this type can be employed in connection with activation of air bags, or other vehicle systems which are activated in response to impact or the like on the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a switch assembly, which can be embodied with an integral light bulb socket, with the switch assembly being versatile in application, and readily manufactured for economical use.